paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Oh For The Love Of Paint! - Burr, Paint's Special Crush
'This character belongs to Vixiedog. Please do not edit this page without her permission first. ' Appearance Burr is a specially colored cocker spaniel. Both his ears are fluffy and black all over. His face is partially white, light yellow, and trimmed in gray. Both his eyes are purple. The rest of Burr's body is white including his legs. His back and sides are decorated with big spots of light gray and yellow - his short bushy tail has dark grey on the top, and white fur on the bottom. Personality Very nice and quiet - Burr is a huge nature lover and easily gets angered if someone tries to intrude on nature - cut trees, build dams, etc. When that starts to happen Burr's whole personality can change - he is super angry and often taking his anger out on people and other animals. Because of his unpredictable - and uncontrollable - anger, Burr prefers to work solo and has yet to find a partner who he can accept. Bio Burr grew up as a wild dog with his mother and father - both had run away from their rich owners who kept entering them in high class dog shows. Burr's parents were pure bred cocker spaniels who wanted a better life for themselves and their son. Since their owners were rich and always held on to their money, his parent's had escaped with only each other and their collars. They were afraid of being found again by their former owners - they had spent a huge amount of money on their "investments" and weren't gonna take kindly to them just running away. Figuring they had no other choice, Burr's parents ditched their collars beside a dumpster and fled into the wild forest - they never ever returned back to the city they had fled from. Even though Burr was born in a high class city, he was a true nature pup at heart (it also helped that he just grew up with it as a pup.) Burr's parents had to make some major adjustments to their new living style but eventually they learned to adapt to their new surroundings. At first they made camp, foraged for food, and kept an eye out for any humans (both parents still feared being captured again.) Eventually, once they got more used to the forest, Burr and his parents packed up camp and moved deeper and deeper into the forest. It wasn't until they finally settled in the deepest part of the forest that they finally felt safe. Even though they were now considered "wild dogs" Burr and his parents adjusted to living with other wild animals and never intruded on their territory or tried to eat them. Deeply relieved, the animals all learned to work together. To this day Burr has lived in the most remote parts of the forest with just his parents and all the other wild animals. Burr has never even interacted with any other pup - until he ran into Paint one fateful day... Family Parents - Mom and Dad (undesigned) Wild squirrels, birds, hedge hogs - you get the idea. Pup Pack & Vehicle # Tools: First aid kit, rope, claw, grappling hook, special climbing boots (for the mountain in case Burr ever had to go climbing.) # Vehicle: Dark green jeep (with special camouflage features just in case Burr needs to hide in a hurry.) # Uniform: Also a dark green in color. (Also has the camouflage feature - just in case!) Fears * Bigger predators wandering onto their territory * The former owners finding his parents (Burr doesn't remember them - he just keeps hearing awful stories about them and is determined to stay away from them.) * Badgers - Burr loves ALL animals - except badgers. He even prefers bears to badgers! (Burr accidentally fell into a badge set one time and had a nasty run in with the parents.) Dislikes * Hunters * Traps * Tour Guides Crush Paint - She is the only pup who truly understands him. Trivia * It takes awhile to earn his trust but Burr will eventually join the Paw Patrol. * Burr actually dislikes his vehicle and pup vest - he always tries to solve the problem by himself first and will only resort to using them if it is an absolute emergency. * Burr also has special hidden talents: he can communicate with all animals, whistle just like the birds, and build bird nests right from scratch. * Burr and his parents don't always have to hunt for food and forage - his mom was able to plant a secret garden in a small clearing. * There is only thing that Burr and his parents absolutely agree that they can't run out of - first aid kits. They make their own herbal concoctions and cures but Burr and his father have snuck into cities and towns before to also steal other medial supplies that would come in handy - bandages, medical tape and whatnot. Burr and his father have stolen from hospitals and pharmacies - they felt bad but they needed the supplies too.